winx_club_wlasne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Madeline Melodia
Madeline jest młodszą siostrą Melody, a także następczynią bogiń planety Melodia z której pochodzi jej matka i ojciec. Jest osobą otwartą na świat i podchodzi do decyzji bardzo rozsądnie. Jej pasją jest jeżdżeniem na koniach. Ma moc gwiazd. Historia Postaci Pewnego razu mała Madeline i mała Melody, które miały około 5 - 9 lat poszły na plac zabaw, były to czasy kiedy jeszcze nie były księżniczkami. Bawiły się razem, gdy nagle przyszła pewna dziewczynka z klasy Melody. Melody powiedziała małej Maddie żeby zaczekała przy huśtawkach. Melody kiedy były na tym placu, jako starsza siostra o 4 lata pełniła nad nią opieke. Melody poszła do koleżanki i zaczęły się bawić. Zazdrosna mała Maddie pomyślała, że dobrze by było zwiać jej z oczu, bo i tak nią się nie interesuje jej starsza siostra. Maddie poszła wgłąb lasu pobliżej Placu Zabaw i natrawiła na konia. Od razu związała się z nim. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Madeline poczuła odczucie pełnej energii, chociaż że robiło się późno bez zawachania wskoczyła na konia, koń posłusznie z jej poleceniami słuchał się jej. Madeline zauroczna jazdą zapomniała kompletnie o poleceniu jej starszej siostry: Masz stać przy huśtawkach, ja zaraz wracam Mad. Madeline na myśl o tym rozpłakała się. Jej płacz był tak donośny że szukający małą Mad słuchali jej płaczu, który wydawał im się płaczem wyjątkowym, o którym nikt by teraz nie miał pojęcia. Kiedy ją znaleźli zobaczyli ją w ciepłym kocu (i tak była zimna noc) a koń chciał ją rozweselić. Do dziś Madeline uważa, że nic takiego nie pamięta, chociaż nadal to pamięta jej starsza siostra. Wytłumaczeniem jest jednak to, że gwiazdy są jej poddane, i ile gwiazd jest na niebie to tyle razy jest zapowiedziane jej uśmiech na następny dzień, gdy nie ma gwiazd jest to smutny dla niej dzień, bądź spotka ją coś tak miłego, że będzie uśmiechnięta cały czas. To w ten zimny czas gwiazdy okryły ją kocem. Co najdziwniejsze, ten koń był źrebakiem, nazwała go Starshine, który jest z nią do dziś. Relacje Księżniczka Melodia Melodia. To jest moja starsza siostrzyczka, dała za mnie swój autorytet królewski, czy to nie jest piękne?Ona zawsze mnie wspierała, pomagała odrabiać zadania domowe, pomagała mi się uczyć. Ehh... Uwielbiam Melody! To jest moja rodzinna przyjaciółka. Razem z Rozą, Mel, Vicim i z Lucim byliśmy paczką, kiedy chodziłyśmy z Rozą i Melody w długich spodniach. Księżniczka Rozalia Melodia. Zawsze byłam o nią zazdrosna, ponieważ najbardziej z mojego rodzeństwa lubiałam Luciego, a on tego nie odwzajemniał, ponieważ był zajęty ZAWSZE Rozą. Chłopaki zawsze się koło niej kręcili, ponieważ nie lubiła długich sukienek (chociaż je nosiła) i była chłopczycą. To Melody decyduje, nie ja kto będzie w paczce! Ale jakie wtedy wynikły by problemy? Pewnie chłopaki odwrócili się ode mnie. Dzisiaj się z tego śmieje, tak samo Lucas i Roza. Książe Lucas Melodia. Zawdzięczam mu wiele, ponieważ jakby on się nie urodził, Melody musiała by brać przymusowo ślub z naszym dalekim krewnym. Ale to wcale nie o to chodzi, chodzi też o to, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Zawsze byłam o niego zazdrosna (co może potwierdzić moje zdanie o Rozie) ponieważ moje koleżanki kochały się w nim, a ja chciałam im zawsze pokazać i się wywyższyć przd koleżankami, że jestem siostrą Lucasa, ale także to, że on bardziej lubiał Rozę, z tego że była zawsze chłopczycą, lubiła to samo co chłopak, ale też za to, że zawsze znał z większego punktu Melody i Roze, to nie fair! To nie przeze mnie nasza wspólna babcia wykazała przez Melody to, że ja urodziłam 3, a nie 4. Możliwe że Melody z opowieści mamy na dobranoc, a Rozy, normalnie zna od urodzenia. Za zazdrość o Lucasa teraz, ja Lucas i Roza śmiejemy się z tego. Razem z Rozą, Mel, Vicim i z Lucim byliśmy paczką, kiedy chodziłyśmy z Rozą i Melody w długich spodniach. Książe Victor Melodia. Mój drugi brat, przyszywany. Ale jest w pożądku. Zawsze z Rozą i Lucasem byli zgraną paczką. Ale ja zawsze się trzymałam Mel, czyż nie? Vici miał śmiałość odwrócić się ode mnie plecami, kiedy ja go tak witałam byłam miła dla niego hociaż że musiałam się wiele nauczyć, po takiej przerwie. Razem z Rozą, Mel, Vicim i z Lucim byliśmy paczką, kiedy chodziłyśmy z Rozą i Melody w długich spodniach. Królowa Alice Melodia. Moja mama, moja prawdziwa mama. Zawsze oczekiwałyśmy naszego spotkania, po tylu latach. Nikt nie może sobie wyobrazić, nawet ja jak płakała po moim straceniu. Z Melody przynajmniej utrzymywałyśmy kontakty w snach. Kocham ją mocno, bo darzy mnie wspaniałym uczuciem. Król Thomas Melodia. Jest moim ojcem, czego chcieć więcej? Jestem z rodu bogatego królestwa, którym żądzi wspaniały władca - mój tata. Blanka White. Moja opiekunka w czasach na ziemi, bardzo mi się z nią spędzało czas, nazywam ją ciocią aż do dziś, chociaż nią nie jest. Caroline Redis. Moja koleżanka z czasów podstawówki, utrzymujemy relacje aż do dziś, czy to nie przesłodkie? Sally Arhein. Koleżanka z Liceum, przyjaźnimy się, podziwiam ją bo jest w moim wieku a przyjęła żądy królestwa. Współczuje jej że nie może zawsze chodzić na zajęcia. Jest jedną z tych pożądniejszych dziewczyn. Julie Cartonew. Moja przyjaciółka w liceum. Razem posiadamy ogromną moc i za nie długo zdajemy do Alfei, będziecie trzymać za naz kciuki? Cristian Arhein. Chyba coś do Siebie czujemy... Co sądze o... Bloom. Jest w pożądku, ale zawsze każdy o niej mówi najwięcej, nie że jestem zazdrosna bo nawet nie chodzę do Alfei, ale myślę że to przesada mówić o niej Ale jesteś wspaniała, zawsze masz piękną kreacje i masz odpowiedzialność za nieustraszone Winx! Nie sądze aby zawsze była w pełni gotowości na wakle z losem. To, że ma ciekawą historie i ja mam podobną do niej, nie znaczy że jestem odgapialska, no bez przesady! Stella Bardzo ją lubie, doradza mi strój. Jest ekspetką w świecie mody i sądze że to ona powinna być moją doratczynią sukni na bale i studniówke, no przecież studniówka jest raz w życiu! Flora Kocha kwiaty, jak ja! Ale nie jest moją 3 bratnią duszą. Ja też kocham kwiatki, ale ja czuje się przy niej taka mała .... Musa Kocha muzyke, jak ja! Za nie długo ją spytam, czy pomoże mi nauczyć się kroków tanecznych na studniówke, bo nie chcę wypaść słabo przy Cristianie... Techna OK. Jest w pożądku. Zawsze mogę na nią liczyć w sprawach oprogramowań czy coś się zepsuje w moim laptopie. Layla Jest świetna, chyba ją lubie ze wszystkich Winx. Świetnie sobie radzi w sprawach sportowych. Ona ze Stellą rozumieją mnie najbardziej, jeżeli chodzi o to że jestem prawowitą następczynią tronu Cesarskiego i doradzają Mi w sprawach królewskich. Roxy To jest moja bratnia dusza. Kochamy razem zwierzęta i jesteśmy przyjaciółkami od zawsze. Razem mieszkałyśmy w Gardenii, do czasu gdy przysłano mi ten telegram z wezwaniem do królestwa... Alfea Bardzo świetna szkoła, chyba już mówiłam, że mam zamiar się w niej uczyć? Ciekawostki *Ma 18 lat. *Swoją siostre NIE straciła, tylko ona szybciej znalazła się w jej rodzinnej planecie. *Oprócz zwierząt i patrzenia w gwiazd, kocha rysować i szkicować. *Jej ulubionym kolorem jest niebieski. *Nikt po za nią i jej rodzicami nie wie, że ona nie przystępuje do kolejki Cesarstwa, tylko będzie boginią Melodii. *Jej trzecie imie jest imiem ziemskim. *Maddison to pełne imię kiedy zostanie Cesarzową bądź Boginią. *Od podstawówki coś czują do siebie coś z Cristianem. Pomysł na stworzenie. Był to bardzo przypadkowy przypadek, ponieważ Melody stworzyłam wcześniej. Madeline jest na wzorze mnie, moich zainteresowań ale nie Historii. Imię powstało z ang. mojego imienia. Pomysł zrodził się kiedy oglądałam Sisi był to bardzo ciekawy film, lecz postać nie jest na jej podstawie. Potem zaczęłam udawać z siostrą księżniczke i nadałam Sobie imię Madeline, a ona Rozalia. W Simach 3 córke moich simów nazwałam Madeline. To imie bardzo ogółem mi się podoba. Imię wzięłam ogólnie z imienia Maddeline Hatter.